un nuevo año escolar
by moritha
Summary: un nuevo año comienza para raf y sus amigos, muchas aventuras le esperan pero el amor que siente hacia sulfus se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte, pero su hermano tratara de impedir que estén juntos a bases de engaños..el amor sera mas fuerte y lograra vencer el mal de nuevo aun mas importante Raf y Sulfus por fin podrán estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1: el comienzo del nuevo año

Ola esta es una historia que tratara de angel's friends sobre raf y sulfus…  
ahora una cosa importante: **la serie de angel's friends es ****creado por Simona Ferri al igual que todos sus derechos..  
**Algunas cosas que deben destacar para entender la historia son estas:  
.:PERSONAJE:.  
~SUEÑOS~  
MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS ENOJADOS.  
_PALABRAS DEL DIARIO O PENSAMIENTOS._

Ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer mi historia..Dejen reviews.

Un nuevo año escolar..Capitulo 1: El comienzo del nuevo año..

.:RAF:.

_Siempre esperas un día que esta próximo para volver a ver a quienes amas..a veces la espera se hace eterna pero sabes que vale la pena con solo verle…Raf ángel.. _

hoy era un hermoso día en angietown, y también era el ultimo ya que volvería a la escuela golden eh esperado tanto tiempo para volver, ahora este es el último año pero durara dos, ya que es el más importante mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que hay pruebas más difíciles y peor aun soportar a un nuevo compañero de cuarto pero..no importa

Urie, dulce, miki—dije sonriendo al verlas en la puerta a la tierra.  
raf, estas emocionada?—dijo Urie sonriendo.  
si este año es el ultimo aunque estaremos dos años fuera cuando volvamos tendremos las aurolas más brillantes—dije feliz e emocionada.  
si tienes razón saben, mis padres dijeron algo de nuevos compañeros de cuarto—dijo miki riendo.  
Todo estará bien ya lo verán—dijo dulce feliz.  
Jovencitas hora de irse—dijo el guardián de la puerta.  
Gracias—dijimos todas riendo.

Llegamos como siempre es decir cómo los años pasados..ah hora de entrar a la escuela golden, al entrar los profesores nos recibieron contentos…

es hora de que pasen a sus habitaciones—dijo tempel.  
si solo con unas modificaciones—dijo arcan sonriendo.

todos salimos volando Urie grito al igual que miki y dulce..decidí ignorar sus gritos abrí mi puerta de la recamara…

ahhhhhh—dije mirando una cama de color rojo eh colores obscuros al igual que esa parte de la recamara y del otro mi cama.  
veo que estas sorprendida—dijo arcan entrando.  
si, no entiendo nada que sucede aquí?—dije confundida.  
un nuevo compañero de cuarto—dijo arcan sonriendo.  
pero que clase de ángel, debe ser—dije sorprendida.  
no es un ángel es un diablo, ahora debo irme por favor no se maten—dijo riendo.

seguía sorprendida es decir con un diablo?..un diablo en el mismo cuarto que yo valla locura decidí no darle importancia estuve un rato así hasta que escuche a tempel gritar al igual que sulfus

basta sulfus asi serán estos dos años, si quieres graduarte—dijo abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.  
pero que—dije sorprendida.  
que sulfus será tu compañero de cuarto, horroroso cierto—dijo yéndose dejándonos a los dos.  
escucha sulfus esa es tu parte del cuarto, esta la mía no puedes pasar a mi lado—dije seria.  
entonces iras mugrosa todo los dias—dijo riendo.  
eh?, bien puedes pasar pero solo para cosas esenciales—dije tranquila.  
ahhhhhh..ayúdame Raf—dijo miki entrando.  
que sucede?—pregunte riendo un poco.  
Gas eso sucede, tiene un desastre todo lleno de comida—dijo nerviosa.  
Bienvenida a mi mundo—dijo sulfus riendo sarcásticamente.  
valla mundo en que vivías..por cierto miki deberías volver o tu lado será un cesto—dije sonriendo.

Miki salió de la recamara me recosté en mi cama estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos, no se cuanto tiempo paso la verdad no importa ahora solo pensaba en como soportaría dos años asi, tal vez sean hasta mas..

ehy raf reacciona—escuche decirme a sulfus.  
ah, yo perdón que sucede—dije confundida.  
sucede que estabas embobada—dijo riendo.  
escucha ya pensé en los horarios para el baño—dije algo molesta.  
bien escucho—dijo riendo.  
yo me meteré de 6 a 6:40, después bueno es tuyo—dije sonriendo.  
bien si así lo dices—dijo calmado.  
que? No vas a discutir?—pregunte incrédula.  
prefiero no hacerlo, por cierto vino arcan dijo que nos asignarían a los humanos, vamos—dijo levantándose.  
bien—dije levantándome.

.:SULFUS:.

fuimos a la sala donde nos indicaron los profesores, al llegar ya todos estaban con caras de pocos amigos nos sentamos pronto apreciaron los diarios tal como el año pasado ami me toco un tal nico al parecer un niño de apenas 7 años…

mira raf..será malo desde pequeño—dije molestándola.  
eso ni en tus sueños—dijo retándome.  
ehy contrólense—dijo tempel.  
primero que nada el primer desafío será estar 12 horas como humanos—dijo arcan.  
pero eso ya lo hicimos el año pasado—dijo cávale quejándose.  
cávale, a ti no te toca hoy..les toca ah..Raf y Sulfus—dijo tempel segura.  
valla suerte—dijo raf tranquila.  
bien a la sala de ropa—dijo arcan sacándonos de la sala.

basilisco activa la metamorfosis…tentación suprema…

me diriji a donde nos cambiaban la ropa es decir solo nos la escogían respecto a los humanos que nos tocaron..después de un rato ya estaba listo me puse una playera negra de manga corta, un pescador gris y tenis negros todo estaba listo…solo esperaba a raf..

nos vamos—dijo raf sonriendo, me quede embobado se veía muy bonita usaba una falda color azul, un playera de tirantes rosa con unos tenis azules e calentadores amarillos…  
si..—dije tratando de disimular.  
bien, mm primero conozcamos a nico, seguro todo un encanto de niño—dijo sonriendo.  
bien, pero se portara mal pronto…-dije riendo.

salimos de la escuela fuimos en busca de nico, al llegar a su casa nos fijamos por la ventana ese tal nico ya ni necesitaba mi influenza para portarse mal, estaba pintando las paredes con pintura, los juguetes estaban tirados por todos lados eh gritaba..

ahí esta tu encanto de niño—dije sonriendo triunfante.  
o cielos, tal vez solo..bien no es un encanto pero lo será—dijo decidida.  
se portara aun mas mal—dije sonriendo..

estuvimos ahí un buen rato..decidimos ir a tomar un helado, estábamos tranquilos hasta que bueno…apareció mi hermano mat..

Ola sulfus—dijo riendo mat.  
Mat solo lárgate—dijo molesto.  
pero esqe no me vas a presentar—dijo mirando a raf.  
sulfus es mejor que nos vallamos, ahora—dijo raf molesta.  
si, vamos adiós mat—dije furioso.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un parque, nos tiramos en el suelo, estábamos riendo platicando de cosas, cuando vi su mano me dieron ganas de tomarla eh caminar asi sin importar lo que digan los demás..Sin importar nada…

.:DULCE:.

quita eso kabale—dije algo enojada.  
jamás, me gusta molestarte—dijo riendo.  
ahh—dije votándome sobre ella olvidando el veto, al tocarnos una explosión nos separo.  
pero que demonios—dijo Urie entrando.  
ehy cuidado con lo que dices—dijo kabale ofendida.

después de un rato ya todo estaba calmado es decir no entiendo muchas cosas pero soy todo un dulce como mi nombre..eso es bonito..

.:GAS:.

ehy miki quieres pastel—dije riendo.  
solo, puedes dejar de comer—dijo mirándome fijamente.  
Podría pero no—dije riendo.  
Bien dame eso—dijo tomando el pastel para después comerlo.

Estuvimos ablando un rato, también discutimos por Sofía..Nuestra humana de tan solo 10 años más joven que los anteriores escuchamos gritos provenientes del otro pasillo eran de raf y parecía molesta salimos solo para encontrar a sulfus riendo y raf gritándole…

ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE—dijo raf toda llena de lodo.  
Te ves—dijo sulfus riendo.  
HUGG, bien no peleare no es de un ángel...solo déjame—dijo raf entrando a punto de llorar.  
espera raf—dijo sulfus preocupado.  
ya se le pasara, vamos al comedor—dije tranquilo.  
otra vez—dijo miki enojada.  
vamos—dijo sulfus algo preocupado.  
ehy es mi imaginación o te preocupa raf?—dije interrogándolo

**ola..Espero que esta capitulo haya sido de su agrado..Espero sus críticas buenas o malas, si tienen algunas sugerencias o algo son bienvenidas…gracias por leer pronto subiré el otro capítulo..**

Se despide: Carol...


	2. Chapter 2: verdad o mentira

Ola esta es una historia que tratara de angel's friends sobre raf y sulfus…  
ahora una cosa importante: **la serie de angel's friends es ****creado por Simona Ferri al igual que todos sus derechos..  
**Algunas cosas que deben destacar para entender la historia son estas:  
.:PERSONAJE:.  
~SUEÑOS~  
MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS ENOJADOS.  
_PALABRAS DEL DIARIO O PENSAMIENTOS.  
*FLASH BACK*  
_  
**Eleanor-Devil**: Si tienes razón, me equivoque con el nombre pero lo voy a corregir en este capítulo…en el segundo nombre tienes razón se escribe: Temptel.. Por otra parte arcan así se escribe por aquí.. y eso de escribir los nombres al principio pues no le veo mucho caso pero tal vez si lo ponga asi, y eso de los sentimientos si los voy a hacer con mas detalle, por que sentí que le falto eso..y es una muy buena idea de tu parte, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, por supuesto claro podemos ser amigas siempre es algo bueno hacer nuevas amistades y después puedas darme la dirección de tus historias en metroblog..Cuídate y besos.

Ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer mi historia..Dejen reviews.

Un nuevo año escolar..Capitulo 2: Verdad o mentira…

a veces parece que todo es una mentira..Te acostumbras tanto a escuchar lo que necesitas pero mas no la verdad, en otras ocasiones solo las personas son sinceras..Raf Ángel.

.:RAF:.

Sonó el despertador, abrí mis ojos lentamente aun estaba cansada ayer fue un día muy extraño..Mas el tal mat no se quien sea pero no se notaba que tuviera buenas intenciones con migo o con sulfus…mire el reloj eran las 6...justo la hora para el baño..Entre todo estaba muy tranquilo solo bueno hice una barrera que rodeara mi cuarto y la entrada al baño..Solo por seguridad..al salir ya Salí vestida deshice la barrera y me senté en mi cama…

valla hasta que sales—dijo sulfus entrando a la habitación.  
Sabes hoy solo te ignorare—dije recordando lo sucedido ayer.

*flash back*

yo creo que es hora de irnos seguro mañana será un día pesado—dije sonriendo.  
si mm raf—dije lanzándome lodo.  
pero que te sucede!—dije molesta.  
te vez bien asi—dijo riendo.  
me voy—dije saliendo de ese lugar.

*fin flash back*

raf estas aquí—dijo sulfus haciendo señas con sus manos.  
ah, si que sucede—dije aun distraída.  
no, solo sabes se hace tarde—dijo señalando el reloj.  
bien entonces me voy—dije saliendo.

camine un buen rato pensando, en cosas como lo sucedido ayer por una parte mat..bueno no me da una buena sensación pero que podría esperar de un diablo guardián..Ahora eso es todo lo que se solo espero poder investigar mas, Salí de mis pensamientos gracias a que choque con alguien..

ehy fíjate por—me quede sin palabras al ver que era mat..  
veo que tienes carácter fuerte, soy Matías—dijo dándome la mano.  
ni loca tocaría tu mano—dije cruzándome de brazos.  
veo que estas molesta Raf? Cierto—dijo mirándome serio.  
si asi es..—dije nerviosa.  
veo que estas con sulfus—dijo sonriendo.  
y tu como sabes eso ah?—dije curiosa.  
es mi hermano, se todo sobre el—dijo riendo.  
si, bueno tengo que irme—dije caminando.  
adiós mi ángel—dijo riendo.  
YO NO SOY TU ANGEL—dije molesta..Después de todo solo sulfus me llama asi…

Salí volando a toda prisa mis lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas..era cierto?' era cierto que Matías y sulfus eran hermanos?..no podía con todo esto..al llegar al salón todos me miraron preocupados…menos dulce que no estaba presente…

.:DULCE:.

estaba en la sala de retos con kabale seguro esto será fácil..lo espero por el bien de julie una chica de 12 años..muy lista pero aun me preocupa…

estas lista—pregunto kabale sonriendo.  
siempre lo eh estado—dije afirmando.  
bien vamos—dijo riendo.  
es encerio?, carrera en motos—dije sonriendo.  
asustada?—dijo riendo.  
claro que no yo amo las motos—dije un poco mas seria.

el reto empezó kabale lleva la delantera no puedo alcanzarla pero tampoco puedo dejar que julie se vengue de su prima solo por haberla..Lastimado con un chico ellos no lo valen..

has perdido, yo hago el primer movimiento—dijo sonriendo.  
bien—dije cruzada de brazos.  
vamos tienes que ver como le da una lección a su prima—dijo saliendo de la sala..

estábamos ya en casa de julie llego su prima keyli.. una chica de cabellos oscuros con ojos grises todo un encanto, al igual que sus gafas!

sabes fue molesto lo que hiciste—dijo julie seria.  
vamos solo era una broma, además tu ya no le quieres—dijo keyli sonriendo.  
y tu que sabes?—dijo julie decidida..  
me toca actuar..—dijo kabale haciéndose miniatura.  
no..  
ola julie, soy tu conciencia sabes tu prima es muy mala que tal si le damos una lección?—dijo kabale feliz.  
lección?—dijo extrañada julie en su mente.  
si ya sabes tal vez helado en la cabeza y plumas será divertido—dijo kabale riendo.  
sabes tienes razón—dijo julie decidida.  
Ola julie, se que estas molesta pero la venganza no hace ningún bien, ella tal vez lo quiera de verdad porque no mejor se lo preguntas y sales de dudas?—dije esperanzada.  
olvídalo el helado y plumas suena mas divertido—dijo riendo..

.:SULFUS:.

Estábamos en el comedor..Todo estaba tranquilo demasiado para lo que siempre sucede, Raf tenía los ojos llorosos, e hinchados no sabía porque pero ella no dijo ni una palabra…

oye sulfus—escuche a mat desde la puerta del comedor.  
Me..me tengo que ir—dijo raf a punto de llorar.  
Sulfus podemos hablar ahora—dijo mat con insistencia.  
Bien aquí no—dije saliendo del comedor..aun me preocupa raf demasiado..tal vez mat le hizo algo o le dijo algo ya que cuando entro raf dijo que tenía que irse..  
Sabes..Ese ángel raf es muy bonita..me pregunto—dijo pensando un poco.  
ALEJATE DE ELLA—dije molesto.  
Ehy cálmate—dijo mat burlándose.  
QUE LE HAS DICHO—dije furioso.  
que somos hermanos, o tal vez le robe un beso—dijo riendo maliciosamente.  
BASTA, LARGATE!—dije hecho una furia..  
me dirigí a la habitación quería golpear cualquier cosa, pero no podía destrozar todo ya que unas cosas eran de raf.. al entrar la vi escribiendo en su diario tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber que escribe..solo la mire y sonreí un poco aunque ella no parecía contenta…

oye estas bien—dije preocupado.  
si, que quieres?—dijo fríamente.  
tu, es decir que te sucede?—pregunte serio.  
por que mientes sulfus por que?—dijo esperando respuesta, pero no respondí—vale que podía esperar de ti—dijo seria.  
bien, que quieres saber—dije rindiéndome.  
es verdad que mat es tu hermano?—dijo esperanzada a que digiera que no.  
si..pero no se por que esta aquí, no se qué quiere—dije algo molesto.  
Sabes..Al final todos mienten, más los que son como tu, por cierto iré a ver a nico—dijo yéndose.

esas palabras fueron como un puñal para mi, no sabia pero ella era la única que me podía hacer sentir haci de..mis sentimientos, es la única por la cual daría mi vida inmortal..puse mi mirada hacia su cama..había dejado su diario fuera abierto..no sabía si leerlo o no pero al final lo hice..

_ola, sabes hoy es mi primer día en la escuela golden,_-no no esto no—dije cambiándole hasta la fecha de hoy  
_hoy el segundo día de mis últimos dos años en la escuela golden después tendré una aurora brillante y así podre encontrar la puerta..Esa puerta que al final de su camino hará que sulfus y yo estemos juntos..Por otra parte esta su hermano..Hoy me entere ese tipo no se me hace buena persona hoy intento tomar mi mano..También me dijo, adiós mi ángel..Solo sulfus puede llamarme así_

Raf angel..


	3. Chapter 3:¿AMOR?

Ola esta es una historia que tratara de angel's friends sobre raf y sulfus…  
ahora una cosa importante: **la serie de angel's friends es ****creado por Simona Ferri al igual que todos sus derechos..  
**Algunas cosas que deben destacar para entender la historia son estas:  
.:PERSONAJE:.  
~SUEÑOS~  
MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS ENOJADOS.  
_PALABRAS DEL DIARIO O PENSAMIENTOS.  
*FLASH BACK*  
_  
**GUEST:** **gracias por decir que esta genial, ahora el fic de un nuevo inicio tendrá un tiempo de descanso, por unos problemas que tuvimos con ese fics con otra escritora..Pero para el martes ten seguro que ya esta el cap.17 gracias por comentar besos y cuídate.**

**ELEANOR-DEVIL: si por eso se molesto y si lo has descubierto los quiere separar a costa de lo que sea, pero no por el si no por otra persona que pronto sabrás tal vez en este cap.., ya leí tus historias y me parece que estan geniales..Espero que te siga agradando la historia e espero tus reviews cuídate y besos.**

Ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer mi historia..Dejen reviews.

Un nuevo año escolar..Capitulo 3: **¿AMOR?**

_hay ocasiones en que sabes que amas a alguien, pero a veces te confundes cuando llega otra persona, al final de todo sabes que amas a esa persona cuando no importa lo que digan de el..Raf ángel _

.:MIKI:.

era de noche y creo que no se cansan de pelear Raf y Sulfus ya que eso llevan haciendo todo el dia..es decir solo no se cansan hasta descuidaron a nico, pero gracias al cielo no le sucedió nada esto ya me tiene cansada..ni siquiera se por que pelean..asi que ire a su habitación…

COMO PUDISTE—dijo raf gritando.  
SOLO QUERIA MIRAR ES TODO—dijo sulfus al igual que raf gritando.  
NO TIENES DERECHO—dijo molesta.  
VAMOS SOLO ERA UNA MIRADA—grito sulfus.  
que sucede aquí—dije entrando.  
SULFUS MIRO MI DIARIO—dijo raf gritando.  
que has hecho que?—dije aun sorprendida.  
solo quería mirar eso es todo—dijo sulfus serio.  
ya basta..o cielos debo irme Sofía me necesita, no se maten bien—dije sonriendo..

.:RAF:.

Bien ahora dime..que leíste?—pregunte enojada.  
solo lei lo último que escribiste—dijo serio.  
es increíble..enserio..cómo pudiste—dije enojada.  
ya sé que sabes que Matías es mi hermano pero yo no soy igual a el—dijo seguro.  
bien, escucha solo no vuelvas a leer mis cosas..y siento haberte gritado—dije mas calmada.  
bien..no leeré tus cosas mas..—dijo sonriendo.  
sabes es extraño—dije pensando.  
que es extraño?—pregunto acercándose mas ami.  
que..no puedo molestarme con tigo—dije riendo.  
si, yo también, ahora vamos a ver a nico?—pregunto sonriendo.  
si sobre eso…tenemos un trabajo nuevo—dije nerviosa.  
trabajo nuevo?, a que te refieres?—pregunto extrañado.  
a que seremos niñeras de nico—dije riendo.  
no..es cierto..cierto?—pregunto lamentándose.  
es cierto y es tarde, cox activa la metamorfosis..—dije riendo.  
basilisco activa la metamorfosis…

salimos de la escuela golden no se porque pero siento que alguien nos sigue, o nos observa el solo pensar que el hermano de sulfus esta cerca..me hace sentir extraña..es como si ahora no supiera lo que siento…

hola, soy la niñera, bueno somos a los que llamo—dije sonriendo a la mama de nico.  
Gracias chicos enserio tengo prisa, pero pasen ahora esta en su habitación, espero que no les de problemas los veo a las 4—dijo yéndose y dándonos las llaves.  
se portara mal raf—dijo sulfus quitándome las llaves.  
claro que no el se portara bien—dije sonriendo.  
eso lo veremos..—dijo abriendo la puerta.  
mama, se te olvido—dijo nico mirándonos extrañado.  
ola nico, soy tu niñera y..  
y el quién es?—pregunto confundido.  
el es un amigo—dije sonriendo.  
un amigo con el cual aras travesuras—dijo sulfus riendo.  
genial, vamos te mostrare mi habitación—dijo nico llamando a sulfus.  
te dije que se portaría mal—dijo subiendo con nico.

.:GAS:.

ahí esta Sofía cual es el problema yo veo que se divierte—dije riendo.  
bien entonces, vete—dijo miki.  
y dejar que la hagas portarse bien..Jamás—dije comiendo una dona.  
entonces iras cierto, sofí?-pregunto una de sus amigas.  
no lo se estoy castigada—dijo bajando la mirada.  
vamos sofí, puedes escaparte por la ventana—dijo su amiga sonriendo.  
ah, eso jamás hoy se quedara en casa—dijo miki segura.  
saldrá—dije insistiendo.  
se quedara—dijo segura miki.  
saldrá—dije retándola.  
estará en casa, te veo en la sala de los desafíos—dijo miki yéndose.

.:MATIAS:.

como te fue—pregunto mi señora..  
Mal, no eh podido hacer que se separen—dije serio.  
Tienes que conseguirlo, si no de otra forma podrán estar juntos—dijo molesta.  
pero, que hay de malo que estén juntos?—pregunte incrédulo.  
TODO!, además te recuerdo..que Gina esta en mis manos—dijo riendo.  
por favor no le hagas daño—dije suplicando..  
eso depende de ti,, ahora toma—dijo dándome una pulsera.  
para que es—dije confundido.  
Dásela a Raf, eso hará que se enamore de ti y se olvide de sulfus—dijo riendo.  
pero sulfus es mi hermano y yo no amo a raf—dije seguro.  
DASELA! O DE OTRA FORMA GINAREL MUERE!—dijo gritando.  
bien mi señora, como desee—dije yéndome con la pulsera.

.:SULFUS:.

eres muy bonita raf—dijo nico mirándola.  
gracias nico, pero soy muy grande para ti—dijo raf riendo.  
si..bla bla, te molestaría quedarte debo ir por algo—dije interrumpiendo.  
no, ve solo no tardes..se portara bien, cierto nico?—dijo raf mirándolo mientras nico solo asentía con la cabeza.  
bien—dije yéndome.

Salí de la casa de nico fui por unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba en el camino me encontré a cabiria quien peleaba con Urie por que esta le gano solo las ignore estaba pensando en por que mat quisiera acercarse a raf si el esta prometido con Ginarel..Después de un rato regrese a la casa de nico..se escuchaban gritos de raf supuse que estaban jugando asi que entre..

Ahh, nico!—dijo raf molesta.  
Eh vuelto, pero que te—dije a punto de reír.  
No hables..Solo NICO..Donde estas pequeño niño travieso!—dijo raf tocándose el cabello, pues lo tenía hecho un desastre, con pintura encima..y cosas asi encima.  
pero que te hizo—pregunte riendo.  
me descuide un momento y todo esto cayó encima mío—dijo seria.  
ola chicos eh, o querida lo siento tanto no pensé que nico fuera a hacer eso—dijo la mama de nico.  
no se preocupe esta arriba—dijo raf sonriendo.  
será mejor irnos—dije tomando la mano de raf.  
si, nos vemos mañana adiós—dijo raf despidiéndose de la mama de nico.

salimos de su casa raf iba seria, al parecer esto de su cabello si la molesto decidimos parar cerca de una fuente para que se lo pudiera lavar un poco..

Estas molesta cierto?'—pregunte  
es solo que se porta muy mal—dijo tranquila.  
Lo vez, el ya no necesita mi ayuda—dije riendo tranquilo  
si, lo se estos años serán difíciles—dijo sonriendo.  
y bien que quieres de cumpleaños?—pregunte serio.  
nada, además primero es el tuyo..—dijo tranquila.  
Tienes razón—dije sonriendo.  
y tu que quieres de cumpleaños?—dijo seria.  
lo que sea, no importa—dije riendo un poco.  
bien por que es mañana—dijo riendo.  
lo había olvidado..—dije sorprendido.  
y por que?—dijo mirándome fijamente.  
por que, esto de mat me tiene confundido, tenia ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y sinceramente no se que es lo que trama..no se si quiere hacerte daño o no o si, no lo se solo se que te amo—dije tranquilo.  
yo también te amo, ya veras después de todo podremos estar juntos—dijo riendo.

.:URIE:.

Cabiria, no crees que el tal mat es extraño?—pregunte seria.  
no lo se pero es muy guapo ah?—dijo sonriendo.  
si, lo acepto es guapo pero que hará aquí?—dije extrañada.  
no lo se solo deja de suponer cosas, estoy cansada—dijo seria.  
bien duérmete—dije riendo.

cabiria ya llevaba un buen rato durmiendo no había señales de raf pero aun asi no puedo evitar pensar que algo trama mat, ex cierto que es muy guapo pero eso no quita sus malas intenciones, actúa extraño..Después de un rato decidí dormirme…

.:RAF:.

Regresamos a la escuela, sulfus dijo que era tarde y que iría a dormir, para mí la oportunidad perfecta para preparar su sorpresa de cumpleaños..Después de todo no siempre se cumplen 16 rayos de edad...ya todo estaba listo Sali por un poco de comida ya que tenia hambre…

veamos..mm este no—dije mirando la comida.  
yo te recomiendo un panque de chocolate—dijo una voz de hombre dejándome helada, era de mat.  
mat, que haces aquí?—dije con un poco de miedo.  
solo bueno vine a verte—dijo sonriendo.  
si pues me tengo que ir—dije caminando hacia la salida.  
espera, solo quiero darte un regalo, toma—dijo mostrando una pulsera.  
no la quiero—dije caminando.  
te amo raf..y si es necesario matare a sulfus para estar con tigo..—dijo gritando.  
NO TE ATREVAS…EN LLAMAS!—dije atacándolo..


	4. Chapter 4: el cumpleaños de sulfus

Ola esta es una historia que tratara de angel's friends sobre raf y sulfus…  
ahora una cosa importante: **la serie de angel's friends es ****creado por Simona Ferri al igual que todos sus derechos..  
**Algunas cosas que deben destacar para entender la historia son estas:  
.:PERSONAJE:.  
~SUEÑOS~  
MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS ENOJADOS.  
_PALABRAS DEL DIARIO O PENSAMIENTOS.  
*FLASH BACK*_

**ELEANOR-DEVIL: no te preocupes te entiendo eso de estudiar a veces es mucho tiempo, sobre Matías bueno eso se verá en estos capítulos siguientes, si tienes razón su propio hermano pero pon mucha atención en este cap..ya que en este se verá si realmente Matías ama a raf o solo lo hace para separarlos u por otra cosa..Cuídate y besos.**

Ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer mi historia..Dejen reviews.

Un nuevo año escolar..Capitulo 4: el cumpleaños de Sulfus.

_un día especial, puede ser un cumpleaños…una cita..Una comida o cualquier otra cosa, este día es el cumpleaños de sulfus un verdadero día especial…Raf Ángel._

  
.:SULFUS:.

Desperté y todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba la música del despertador, supongo que me eh levantado tarde..Pero las 11? Seguro es una broma, me levante..Me di un baño rápido me arregle y Salí para ver si todo estaba en orden o ciertamente me levante demasiado tarde…

ehy a dónde vas?—escuche la voz de raf, en el pasillo acercándose.  
Pues veras es tarde y..  
No hay clases hoy—dijo riendo frente mío.  
Ah..Bien—dije no muy convencido.  
Ahora antes de cualquier cosa..Feliz cumpleaños—dijo abrazándome.  
Gracias—dije abrazándola.  
bien ahora toma, es tu regalo—dijo dándome..algo envuelto en papel.  
que es?—pregunte mirándolo.  
Ábrelo, solo te diré..ya no tendrás que mirar mi diario..nos vemos mas tarde—dijo yéndose.

Camine hasta el comedor, era extraño no había nadie..Decidí abrir el regalo de raf, era un libro con páginas en blanco..Cambie una hoja eh apareció una nota seguida de una fotografía mía con raf cuando caímos en el lodo…

_no creerás que se me olvido tu cumpleaños, cierto?  
digo después de todo no siempre se cumplen 16 rayos de edad,  
espero que te guste tu regalo, por cierto ahí esta una foto..te amo..Raf._

no pude evitar sonreír al leer su nota, y al mirar la foto sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida hasta ahora..Camine por la escuela parecía estar vacía, como si nadie más que yo la habitara decidí entrar en una puerta esa daba al salón de entrenamientos y todo en cuanto entre..

feliz cumpleaños—dijeron todos juntos.  
que no vas a decir nada?—dijo kabale.  
gra..gracias—dije aun sorprendido.

estuve un buen rato en la fiesta, no había podido encontrar aun a Raf supongo que esta ayudando en algo, o no lo se quizá salió a dar una vuelta..

Saldré un momento—dije a Urie.  
Bien, si vez a raf dile que se dé prisa—dijo Urie sonriendo.  
Si yo se lo diré—dije saliendo de la sala.

camine por toda la escuela, pero no la encontraba por lo cual solo se me ocurrió ir a buscarla a la habitación..al entrar la vi frente al espejo levantando un poco su fleco..e intento cubrirse el moretón con algo pero la detuve…

pero que te paso—dije mirándola.  
Un..un accidente—dijo nerviosa.  
Accidente?—pregunte no muy convencido.  
Si, ayer en la cafetería pero no importa estoy bien—dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.  
por que mientes, te sale muy mal—dije sonriendo un poco.  
por que es tu cumpleaños, no quiero arruinarlo—dijo tranquila.  
Raf, que accidente en la cafetería—dije mirándola fijamente.  
ma..Matías—dijo bajando la mirada.  
que fue lo que te hizo?—dije molesto.  
llego, me dijo que me recomendaba un panque de chocolate, así que le pregunte que hacia ahí, dijo que solo venia a verme, después le dije que me tenía que ir, pero no me dejo me detuvo para decirme que tenía un regalo para mi, una pulsera, le dije que no la quería..Pero—dijo mirando a otra parte.  
pero..?—pregunte más molesto que antes.  
Me…me dijo que..Que.. me amaba, y que..si era necesario te..Te mataría para estar con migo—dijo sollozando un poco.  
esto se acabo es el límite—dije gritando.  
por favor déjalo así..no paso más que un moretón y ya—dijo mirándome preocupada.

.:RAF:.

Raf no entiendes, que pudo haberte matado?—dijo alterado.  
lo sé, Sulfus pero son hermanos..Déjalo así—dije tratando de calmarlo.  
bien, pero para la próxima se acabo—dijo más tranquilo, pero aun molesto.  
oye es tu cumpleaños—dije sonriendo.  
Lo se, por cierto gracias por el regalo, me gusto la foto donde estábamos en el lodo—dijo riendo.  
no se, solo pensé y por qué no esta?—dije riendo.  
Siento interrumpir pero..  
Matías..Lárgate—dijo sulfus poniéndome tras de él.  
Solo vengo a felicitarte hermanito jajá—dijo sonriendo.  
Bien, ya lo hiciste vete—dijo sulfus furioso.  
de acuerdo, nos vemos pronto raf—dijo mirándome serio.

Después de que se fue me quede helada, no podía moverme sus ojos reflejaban el deseo de matarme, estaba asustada no sabía que podía hacerme, escuchaba a Sulfus hablarme pero yo no podía reaccionar…

Raf..Raf estas bien?—pregunto sulfus tomándome de los hombros.  
Sulfus..—fue lo único que pude decir.  
Tranquila esta bien..—dijo sentándome en la cama.  
Tengo miedo..por favor no me dejes sola—dije llorando.  
Jamás te dejaría lo sabes—dijo abrazándome.  
los estamos esperan..raf que tienes?—dijo dulce preocupada.  
dulce, si ven a ,Matías aléjense de él—dije serio.  
bien, pero..  
dile a los demás—dijo sulfus serio.  
bien enseguida…

.:MATIAS:.

no pude darle la pulsera—dije preocupado.  
ERES UN INUTIL! GIRALDINE SUFRIRA UN POCO—dijo atacándola.  
No! Ahh—dijo giraldine gritando de dolor.  
por favor Atena..déjala—dije suplicando.  
que raro un demonio suplicando por su amor?—dijo Atena riendo.  
déjame hablar con ella—dije mirando a giraldine.  
bien solo 5 minutos—dijo Atena yéndose.  
ola amor—dije mirando a giraldine.  
ola..escucha no hay mucho tiempo pero no le hagas eso a sulfus—dijo giraldine.  
tengo que, si quiero que estés viva—dije mirándola.  
no lo hagas, no te vuelvas un asesino, no juegues con ellos—dijo mirándome tranquila.  
no puedo dejar que mueras—dije acariciando su mejilla.  
ah de morir, lo que tenga que morir—dijo tomando mi mano.  
no!, te amo debo irme, pronto saldrás de aquí—dije despidiéndome de ella.

Salí en camino a la escuela golden, subí a la parte de las habitaciones, entre en la habitación de raf estaba durmiendo, no estaba sulfus era el momento perfecto pero abrió los ojos..

Matías que haces aquí—dijo ella con miedo.  
Perdona raf pero…tengo que salvarla—dije mirándola.  
a quien—dijo ella mirándome.  
solo perdóname—dije acercándome a ella.  
no me toques.."_por favor dime porque.."—_dijo en mi mente.  
_"giraldine es mi prometida, tengo que salvarla"—_dije serio.  
_"puedo ayudarte solo no me hagas daño"  
" perdóname.."—ilusión.._—dije apareciendo a otro yo.  
Sulfus ayudarme.—dijo antes de que la dejara inconsciente.

coloque la pulsera en su mano derecha, mañana empezara el tormento de sulfus..para mi empezara la oportunidad de salvar a Giraldine, Salí de la habitación arrepintiéndome por lo que voy a hacer..pero solo quiero a mi prometida libre..


	5. Chapter 5: el enemigo revelado

Ola esta es una historia que tratara de angel's friends sobre raf y sulfus…  
ahora una cosa importante: **la serie de angel's friends es ****creado por Simona Ferri al igual que todos sus derechos..  
**Algunas cosas que deben destacar para entender la historia son estas:  
.:PERSONAJE:.  
~SUEÑOS~  
MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS ENOJADOS.  
_PALABRAS DEL DIARIO O PENSAMIENTOS.  
*FLASH BACK*_

**ELEANOR-DEVIL: así es igual que siempre lo has descubierto sobre la pulsera aquí se verá así que atención en el capitulo y tal vez si haya otra opción..Cuídate y besos.**

M3L1Z4: qué bueno que te haya gustado eh..Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios por aquí, cuídate y besos.

Ahora sin más que decir los invito a leer mi historia..Dejen reviews, por fa no sean malos.

Un nuevo año escolar..Capitulo 5: el enemigo revelado..  
_  
una mañana despiertas te sientes mal, todo es diferente no sabes que sucede solo estas confundida todo es obscuro y cuando te das cuenta, estas atrapada en tu subconsciente…Raf ángel._

.:RAF:._  
_  
Oye raf que aras después de la clase—dijo Urie.  
que te importa..—dijo una voz diferente—_"pero como eh dicho eso"  
_veo que estas molesta perdona—dijo Urie yéndose.  
si no importa—dije yéndome, algo no estaba bien con migo.

Divague por muchos pasillos sentía un dolor horrible en la cabeza lo cual hizo caer en el suelo apreté mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de volver a controlar mi cuerpo y voz realmente pero parecía imposible…

pero que te pasa—escuche a kabale.  
Que te importa—dijo esa voz contestando por mi—_"pero que es esto un hechizo?"_  
Parece que estas de mal humor mejor te dejo—dijo yéndose.  
Ola raf te encuentras bien—dijo Matías.  
Ola Matías—dijo la otra voz dulcemente—_"pero que es esto el no me da buena espina"_  
quieres que te ayude—dijo sonriendo dulcemente.  
si claro—dijo otra vez esa voz por mi.  
Ven recárgate en mi hombro—dijo Matías seguro.

Caminábamos no sabía qué era lo que había tomado el control de mi cuerpo es cómo, si fuera un hechizo un ataque de algún demonio..Eso es estoy en mi subconsciente ya que eso es lo que paso ahora lo recuerdo Matías llego a mi habitación y me coloco una pulsera eso es debo hacer que alguien la rompa pero cómo?

raf?—dijo sulfus extrañado.  
que quieres—dijo la otra voz.. _"cielos esto no puede pasar no más"_.  
necesitamos hablar te molestaría Matías—dijo sulfus seguro.  
si claro, adiós raf—dijo sonriendo.  
adiós Matías—dijo la otra voz dulcemente.._ "que rayos pasa debo salir debo hacerlo"._  
Escucha raf no se qué es lo que sucede..Solo has estado evitándome para todo desde la mañana no entiendo el por qué..—dijo tranquilo.  
eso es fácil no se que quiero—dijo la voz sonriendo _"cielos no sulfus"_  
a que te refieres?—dijo confundido.  
a que no quiero..qe..—_genial funciona solo necesito un momento para decirle a sulfus"  
_te sientes bien?—dijo preocupado.  
sulfus escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, con quien ablas no soy yo necesito que cortes la pulsera sulfus estoy en un hechizo con quien hablabas antes no era yo busca ayuda atrápenme y quita esto—dije preocupada—se que lo lograras te amo..

vi como sulfus corría por ayuda me sentía bien después de todo lo había logrado solo tenían que cortar esta tonta pulsera y recuperaría todo por completo absolutamente todo..

_"ola querida.."  
"Quien eres porque controlas mi cuerpo?"  
"fácil, solo quiero desaparecerte en teoría claro después de que me ayudes.."  
"yo no voy a ayudarte.."  
"Sabes que lo harás..Después de todo estas bajo mi control…"  
"en eso te equivocas, solo manejas mi voz y mi cuerpo pero mi mente no.."  
"bien hora de irnos.."_

  
.:SULFUS:.

Urie..—dije entrando en el salón de los ángeles.  
que sucede, donde esta raf?—dijo preocupada.  
donde esta arcan?—dije desesperado.  
salió pero y raf—dijo preocupada.  
esta en problemas debo irme—dije saliendo de ahí.

Salí del salón busque a Raf, la vi saliendo de la escuela la seguí se dirigía hacia una cueva muy alejada del camino, demasiado para un ángel..Se abrió una pequeña compuerta..Entre después de ella todo parecía ser una mini casa con cosas esenciales...vi a Raf detenerse había una mujer frente a ella de cabello rubio, ojos completamente negros, piel blanca..Acaso es..Mitad ángel mitad demonio?...

querida, tienes compañía..—dijo esa mujer dirigiéndose a una celda.  
Eres despreciable atena!—dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a Ginarel.  
lo se no es maravilloso..Mírala, Ginarel es tan..Delicada tan frágil—dijo acariciando el cabello de Raf.  
Déjame ir—dijo Ginarel llorando.  
lo siento pero..creo que no—dijo mirándola fijamente.  
ah, no basta BASTA!—dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente.  
Vamos Raf cariño te quedaras con ella—dijo metiendo a Raf en la celda, mientras desaparecía la pulsera.  
Don..Donde estoy—dijo despertando.  
Raf querida—dijo sonriendo.  
Quien eres déjame ir—dijo desafiándola.  
mi nombre es atena..y como puedes ver soy mitad ángel, mitad demonio..—dijo dándole la mano.  
Eso es imposible, no voy a tocarte—dijo separándose de la reja.  
Veo que..Espera tenemos compañía—dijo caminando hacia mi—veamos un demonio?, que tonto—dijo descubriéndome.  
Déjalas ir—dije decidido.  
Veamos creo que no—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
en llamas—dije listo para atacarla.  
No no no—dijo sacando a Ginarel.  
Suéltala..—dijo Raf desesperada.  
Es tan bonita, esta comprometida?, creo que no llegara a la boda..—dijo sonriendo.

**nota: ola a todos los que leen mi historia mil disculpas por la tardanza y por que el cap. sea muy pero muy corto, prometo que para el otro será más largo ya que abra un parte muy triste y otra muy feliz, espero que no piensen matarme..Jajá aunque claro pueden hacer fila para matar a la autora, en fin espero que les siga agradando la historia y prometo ya no tardar tanto me despido dejen reviews…cuídense y besos.**

carol..


End file.
